KING ARTHUR JOURNEY FOR LOVE QUEST
by Hawkmamaknows
Summary: Arthur finds himself trapped inside the Boar Hat, unable to escape unimaginable horrors around every corner. Will he find a way to escape before his mind and body are torn apart?


**HAWK MAMA A/N:**

HAWK MAMA HERE WITH NEW LOVE TALE  
HAWK MAMA DEDICATE STORY TO CERULEAN GRACE  
CERULEAN GRACE HAWK MAMA BIGGEST FAN  
HAWK MAMA LIKE YOU  
YOU GOOD GIRL  
OR BOY HAWK MAMA DON'T DISCRIMINATE  
WHY AUTHORS WRITE LONG AUTHOR NOTES?  
HAWK MAMA HATE LONG AUTHOR NOTES  
HAWK MAMA LOVE NORMAL SIZED AUTHOR NOTES  
AUTHOR NOTES GO ON TOO LONG NOW  
HAWK MAMA REMEMBER WHEN AUTHOR NOTES USED TO BE SHORT  
SHORT LIKE BLOND DEMON  
AUTHOR NOTES NO HAVE BEST BOY  
HAWK MAMA MAD AT SINS AGAIN  
FREELOADERS FORGOT HAWK MAMA HALF-BIRTHDAY  
BIG BOOBS KEEP BLONDE DEMON BODY IN BED  
HAWK MAMA GROSSED OUT  
BIG BOOBS DIDN'T EVEN STICK BLONDE DEMON IN HER PINK MEAT TACO  
NOW BLONDE DEMON NAMED DEAD IN BED DEMON  
HAWK MAMA ALWAYS SAYS IF GONNA DO IT DO IT  
BODY SHOULD BE DISPOSED OF ACCORDING TO PUBLIC HEALTH CODE  
BIG BOOB IS SERVING FOOD WITH DEAD BODY NEAR BY  
HAWK MAMA WORRIED ABOUT SALMONELLA  
HAWK MAMA THINK BIG BOOBS IS NUTS  
BAN HELD DEAD FAIRY BODY TOO AND HE NOT SANE EITHER  
HAWK MAMA READ FAN FICTION TO DISTRACT HAWK MAMA  
HAWK MAMA MUST READ TOO MUCH AUTHOR NOTE FOR STORY  
WHY NO STORIES ABOUT HAWK MAMA?  
NO ONE LIKE HAWK MAMA ON FAN FICTION?  
HAWK MAMA WRITE MORE STORIES FOR FAN FICTION  
HAWK MAMA WORRIED  
NO WANT STORIES ABOUT BIG BOOBS AND BLONDE DEMON  
GIVE HAWK MAMA REVIEWS OR HAWK MAMA NO WRITE NO MORE  
UH OH HAWK MAMA WRITE GIANT AUTHOR NOTE  
HAWK MAMA WANT 400 REVIEWS BY FRIDAY  
NO MORE FREELOADING READERS  
HAWK MAMA DEALS WITH TOO MUCH FREELOADING HAWK MAMA HAVE BACKACHE  
WHO PAYS FOR HAWK MAMA BACK MASSAGES?  
HAWK MAMA EXPECTS MORE FROM LIFE  
TOO MUCH FOR HAWK MAMA TO EXPECT  
HAWK MAMA JUST EXPECTED TO EAT DIRT?  
HAWK MAMA IS NOW FED UP HAWK MAMA  
PUUUUGGGGOOOOOOO

* * *

"Hey Merlin!"

Arthur was heading down the third floor hallway, his normal bright lopsided smile of his face and his body covered in sweat after a workout. His black tank top was drenched and sticking to his frame, his hair stuck to his face as he walked towards the secret room he and Merlin shared. They all were travelling together on top of a giant green boar in the Boar's Hat Tavern with six of the Seven Deadly Sins, plus four Holy Knights, a princess, and a talking pig- and it hadn't been long before Merlin twitched her finger with a dangerously smile and a gleam to her eye that could send a shiver down anyone's spine, and created their own space. It was a relief sometimes to just go to their room which she had magically created after only one night on the road and escape everything.

"Merlin, what I managed to do with Excalibur this time! Are you- _whoa_."

Arthur froze as he opened the door. Stopping short before stepping into the room with a foot still hanging in the air, his face combusted, the sweat on his body evaporating at once in a cloud of heat. In front of him, almost magically, Merlin stood completely naked. Bare to his young man eyes. Well, not completely… she was wearing those little blue shorts she always wore. But.. but… he focused on her creamy skin, his eyes glazing over as she turned at the intrusion, her hands on her hips and frowning. "Arthur, don't you knock? Were you raised in a barn?"

He gulped. Using _all_ of his strength, he looks up.

"Uh-uh-I-I-oh- _uh_ ," he stammers, turning several shades of pink. When he realises what sort of situation he'd unintentionally walked into and he looks around wildly, his ears burning, before finding the ceiling _extraordinarily_ interesting until Merlin sighs, "Are you going to just stand there or close the door?"

"S-s-sorry," he sputters and he steps inside, before shutting the door and turned around, facing the door. "I'm sorry, M-m Merlin. To walk in on you in such a m-m manner, after knowing you for so- so long, I- I didn't mean to just bust in on you. I mean _breast_ in." Arthur's pink shade deepened into red. The teenager looked ready to pass out as he leans his head against the cool wooden door. "I mean, burst in." he whispers, mortified.

"Oh please, don't be such a prude." He could hear her moving around behind him, and he can imagine her eye roll, and he sighs thankfully that she was dressing. To see her like this, after knowing her for many years. _This was his mentor._

"What is it you wanted anyway?" her voice is tinged with the sound of laughter as he sighs, knocking his forehead loudly against the wood.

"Oh! Yes, Meliodas asked of me to come here and tell you we were.. Almost… " Arthur had turned again, but to his utter astonishment, Merlin had _not_ gotten dressed. Instead, she was now lounging across her bed, still completely nude except for the little shorts. Which were now riding up her inner thighs, "Almost…"

One of her legs were up against the footboard of the bed, raised up at a _tantalizing_ angle as she carefully scrapes a razor up her long, slender leg, which was slick and shiny with oil.

Her skin looks… almost _lickable_.

Arthur swallowed thickly again as his body was almost vibrates, his heart in his throat as his eyes travelled along with her slow movements. Up her shapely calf the blade went, running so slow, slow slow and slower still as it went up her thigh. She inspected her work as she stopped just short of the hem on those ridiculously tiny shorts. Then she shifted and spread her legs, putting both up as she bent her body in wonderful display of flexibility, now tracing up the inside of her plump thigh. And she looks up at him. "Almost what, Arthur?"

"Huh?" As Merlin shaved the other leg he stands there. "Almost…" he trails off, again, as her arms squeeze her very bare and _incredibly ample_ breasts together. Her lovely lady lumps swinging to and fro with each movement, jiggling and bouncing and slapping lightly against one another. Arthur could only watch dumbly as his mouth hangs open, his eyes remaining carefully trained on her small dark nipples.

Like eyes beckoning him to a stare off.

He tried to shake himself out of it as he feels a dribble of drool run down his chin, but his mouth was watering terribly as he quickly tries to wipe it away. Arthur blinks several times, realizing his pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

"What is wrong with you?" Merlin said. Finishing with her legs, she leans back as she raises an arm, going to work on her armpit. "You're not making any sense."

Was it any wonder? Now, instead of swinging and swaying, her breasts were crushed together tantalizingly, as if she were offering them right to him. A present worthy enough for a king. He watches, mesmerized, as she stretches as she finishes.

Merlin arched her back with a soft mew, reaching one arm behind her to scratch the back of her head as her back gives a few satisfying pops. The line of her body this created, curved like bow created entirely out of womanly seduction make Arthur's head spin. And he feels faint as he leans back onto the door. Her chest pressed forward, the ample breasts now on full display, and he starts to see pricks of light in the corner of his vision as another line of drool starts to form.

By the good glory holy shit gods.

Merlin sighs, before returning her gaze to him with a bland look. She stands, crossing the room towards him in only a few step as her _wonderfully wonderful hips sway side to side_ and he looks down at her slick, healthy upper thighs. Arthur's eyes grew wider as his gaze snaps up, as her wondrous globes grow closer and closer. When they were finally eye level, Merlin knocked on his head. "Arthur? Earth to Arthur?"

"Uh, I have to, uh, okay." Arthur reached behind him, frantically searching for the knob. With relief he found it and swung the door open, nearly tumbling into the hallway as he uses the wall for support, a hand over his mouth. He can barely see his face is smoking with flush so much. "Fine," she said, standing in the hallway. "Just make sure you knock next time." The door slammed and Arthur found himself alone.

Slowly Arthur looked down. Jutting out in front of him was an ever growing and increasingly uncomfortable erection. He was a grower, not a shower, and his penis was incredibly long. He needed to relieve himself, and _fast_. There was no way no one would miss the fact that his pants now stuck out a foot in front of him. They would meet it before him if he were to enter a room.

Whirling around, Arthur ran up the steps to the attic. He pushed open the door and was relieved to find it empty. Stumbling inside, he shut the door and collapsed against the wall. He slides to the floor with a puff of relief, frantically pulling open the ties on his pants with shaking fingers. He reaches inside- gasping at how sensitive the flesh is as he pulls out his monster shaft, grunting in relief.

Arthur closed his eyes and quickly got to work. He could feel his giant meaty pole pulse as he pictures Merlin again, completely nude (except for those inexplicably tiny shorts). She was sitting on her bed, slick with oil from head to toe, slapping one breast with a hand, and then the other. Before slapping both her thighs, and legs too. "Arthur," she breathed seductively. Raising a flexible leg into the air, "Arthur, I want your Excalibur. Sheathe your gigantic magic sword into my-"

"Is this typical behavior for a pubescent male?"

Arthur's eyes fly open and he squawks. Sitting across the attic from him sat Gowther on a little little foot stool. He keeps a hand as a placekeeper in his book, tilting his head as he regarded him curiously. "Do all males shake their organs, or only young ones like yourself?"

"Wha-what-" Arthur whined, his hand stilling to clench his love hose. "What are you- oh god-" Quickly he shoved his aching ankle spanker into his pants with a wince and scrambled to his feet. "God, Gowther, could you warn a guy?"

"What kind of warning?" he asked. "Is what you are doing dangerous?"

With a growl he runs out of the attic, practically skating down the steps as he races forward. Reaching the third floor hallway, he decides against checking his own room. If Merlin was still in there, who knows what she would be shaving now. With a gulp, his imagination running wild with a painful twitch of his disco stick, he turns the other way and tries the door of the extra bedroom.

A bed was pushed against one side, the sheets pulled askew from where Ban had slept. He swept his eyes around the room, even checking under the bed and opening the closet before moving to do a final look for anyone out on the balcony.

He peered through the window, and swears. To his disappointment King was floating on the balcony. He was lying facedown on the Guardian, peering over the edge of the railing. Arthur huffed in frustration, about to turn to leave, when a strange sound draws his attention once more.

Squeak, squeak, squeak squeak. The little sound continues as he presses his nose on the glass, and he watched King for a moment. He was moving strangely. At first, Arthur had thought he was napping, or maybe sunning himself fully dressed. But Arthur saw that his hips were moving rapidly up and down. A moment later, he realized that his pants were pulled down to his knees.

Why would King be half undressed on his stomach? Arthur wondered for a few more moments, giving his throbbing wang a quick rub, when it hit him. King was humping the Guardian.

He almost gave a laugh, but then the sound comes again. It was too high pitched to come from King, and it sounded like it was trailing across the winds, so he moves to the left a bit to see, to look if he could catch a glimpse of what King was peering at over the edge of the balcony.

Catching a glimpse, he sees it. Diane was sprawled out just beyond the forest line on her back, her legs spread wide and her hands around her sacred treasure. Or, to be more factual- around the handle of sacred treasure handle, as her hands were inside the edge of her jumpsuit, working the handle furiously between her legs as she used the weapon as a makeshift peeper stick. Again the noise comes across the sky and Arthur realized that it was a squeal of pleasure from the giantess.

Arthur smiles to himself, slowly pulling out his schlong. His eyes remained trained on Diane, following the movements of her hand under the fabric as she rubbed herself furiously. His own breathing began to quicken into short pants, when another movement caught his eye.

King slipped down off of the Guardian, pushing the green spotted teddy bears legs apart and going to town. His pants dropped down to his ankles, revealing his tiny, tight fairy ass, which clenched as he worked tirelessly as he pounded into the stuffed bear with his magical ding dong. With a groan he gave a giant jerk, and Arthur bolted away from the window, not wanting to see his grand finale.

Wincing, he put away his weeping hardware and dragged himself out the door. Down another flight of steps, he pulled up short in front of the master bedroom. He was about to try the door when there were footsteps behind him. "Arthur!" came the sweet voice of the princess, and he cringed. "Did you need something?"

"No," he said painfully, his hands going immediately to cover himself, his bologna pony pointing in her direction like furious animal. He turns to face the wall, while he put on what he hoped was a cool smile, leaning against the door. "Are- are you heading in your room?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth says with a smile, nodding. "Sir Meliodas and I are about to exercise. Would you like to join us?"

"Exercise?" Arthur shakes his head. "That's okay, but thanks."

"Sure!" With another brilliant smile she opens the bedroom door and goes inside.

Arthur is about to continue his journey when a thought struck him. His spank bank, which had been overflowing with Merlin's shaving show, had been significantly depleted by the sight of King going to town on his Sacred Treasure! His purple-headed monster was only at half mast now. But the princess exercising? He imagined for a moment the buxom beauty in tight clothing, her giant chest and round ass nearly falling out as she jumped up and down; her long shapely legs hopping up and down, the flat stomach glistening with a sheen of sweat; her hair swaying as she ran a tongue over her lips, her breasts bouncing up and down with her efforts…

Unable to stand it anymore, he turns and nearly cried in relief to find the door slightly ajar. With one eye looking inside and one hand beginning to stroke his trouser lizard, Arthur sweeps his gaze around the room.

On the bed, Meliodas shimmies out of his pants, while Elizabeth unbuttoned her top. "We are working on the chest today, Sir?" she inquired, and Meliodas nodded. "You're doing chest, I'm doing arms. Now down on your knees, and keep that butt clenched."

Arthur gasped as Elizabeth removed her shirt, her famous jugs bouncing out like two alluring watermelons. She quickly took her place on her knees on the floor and squeezed her breasts together. "Like this?" she said innocently.

"Oh yeah." Meliodas works his own rather impressive D train (who knew for such a short guy?) into a stiff rod and then slid it between Elizabeth's breasts. "Go ahead," he said in a strained voice.

"Okay!" Elizabeth says cheerily, and she begins to work her giant pillows up and down the Captain's viper, starting to breathe heavily as she maneuvered the humongous knockers in what looked like certainly _grueling_ work. "Is this-is this good?" she panted.

"Ohhhh yeaaaahhh," Meliodas assured her, tilting his head back. Arthur's own hockey cocky pulsates as the captain lets out a long drawn out moan, Arthur's bang stick forgotten momentarily as he watched in amazement. Meliodas had unbelievable _game_. He was a master mind, the most brillant man in _existence._ He was getting a titty fuck from the gorgeous, curvaceous princess, and had convinced her it was an exercise! Arthur shook his head in wonder. This man was truly a god.

"All right, (gasp!) Elizabeth," Meliodas jerks his hips, patting her head with a shaky hand, "Time to cool off." With that his spunk nozzle begins to shoot all over her, coating her chest with gobs of white from his one-eyed monster.

"Whew!" she breathed, wiping her brow. "That was a great workout, Sir Meliodas!" She smiles as she looks down at him, "You're so sweaty! It must have been really hard to get through that Sir Meliodas!"

"Uh huh," he groans, falling backwards on the bed. As the princess stood, Arthur spins on his heels, gripping his love noodle tightly as he practically runs down the steps. _That lucky god damn man._

He pulled up short at the bottom of the stairs. In the main room, Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore had moved all of the tables and chairs to one side of the room. They sat on stools in a circle, facing each other and they looked rather cheerful, like they were sharing a good laugh. They were all sweaty and red face like they just stopped laughing, or something. And as he hits the room, Howzer looks up and waves a hand at him. "Hey Arthur!"

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, rubbing his aching womb-broom as his skin flute protested painfully.

"Sorry Arthur," Gilthunder said, slightly out of breath. "We can't-we can't tell you-or let you join us. It's an-an ancient-Holy Knight ritual."

With his hand cupping his bang stick, his 100% all-beef thermometer was pulsating and begging for relief as Arthur cautiously approached the group of Holy Knights. Each were covered in full armor from the waist up. Waist down, however, was completely nude. The men each clutched the sausage of the knight to his right, and they stroked each other's pink tractor beams with a steady, synchronized rhythm.

"Are you kidding me?!" Arthur exclaimed. "Is there _ONE ROOM_ in this place that is _not_ being used for some perverted act?"

"This is not a perverted act," boomed Griamore in his very deep voice. His face stoic and serious, even as Gilthunder pumped his tally whacker, "The Holy Knights have an tradition of unity that dates back centuries."

"Yeah," breathed Howzer. A pickle in each hand as he looked down at Griamore's giant hand around yogart slinger, "And you're not a knight, so get out of here." He sucked in a deep breath. "Little faster, guys."

The others nodded their agreement and Arthur ran towards the kitchen. Gilthunders cry of beginning their true "meat master of ceremonies shall now proceed" and, there at least he was sure to find a _cupboard_ or _something_ -

At the large wooden prep table stood Ban. There were mounds of green leafy vegetables piled on the table, and Ban was sifting through it all, muttering to himself.

He took no notice of the young king as he holds up and inspects each thing, and Arthur edges himself around the room, trying not to catch the Fox Sin's attention as he looked for a shelf or a barrel or something to hide himself in. And hopefully, _please the gods,_ would he give his pork hammer some sweet, sweet relief soon. Hopefully cooking dinner for everyone would keep Ban from noticing him.

As he came around the side of the room, he noticed that-shocker-Ban was completely naked under his apron. What the _hell_ was going on today? Arthur twitches and shakes and put his hands on his hips, the giant man muscle bulge bopping up and down as he watches whatever depravity he's up to.

Does Ban always cook their food naked? Arthur makes a face suddenly, he had eaten some nice meals that were now contaminated, and frowns when he picks up a giant stalk of broccoli. The Sin bends over the table a bit, before shoving it straight into his behind.

Arthur's eyes go as wide as saucers and his mouth goes slack. Ban works it in and out for a moment, humming, before he shakes his head and throws it to the side. Like the discarded compost like it was. "No, no," he mutters, "it didn't feel like that at allll." Next he takes a handful of leeks, swirling the tips around one nipple, then the other. "Hmmm," he muses. "It was a bit like that.. That's a bit closer." he nods a couple times before throwing it behind his head.

Finally he huffs in frustration, glaring at the remaining vegetation thrown around the room. "None of these feel like tentacles!" he grumbles. "I wonder where I put that cucumber?"

As the Sin of anal dissatisfaction turns to look for more Arthur yelps, bolting for the back door before he finds out what Ban really did do with that cucumber. As he runs around the side of the tavern, he spies Hawk, prostrate on top of a pile of compost, bucking against it wildly. "I love you scraaaaaaaps!" he squeals, his body shaking and sweating and humping and Arthur covers his ears and ducks and covers as he crashes into the treeline.

After running a few yards from the Boar Hat, Arthur quickly pulls down his pants and grabs his custard pump. His hot meat bun filling is burning as hell as he closes his eyes, bracing one hand on a tree, swiftly going to work. He sighs as he pictures Merlin's long and shapely form, Diane's writhing hips, and Elizabeth's perfect curves. But then he thinks about Gowther's piercing stare, and King humping the giant bear. He sees Meliodas bite his lip and the three Holy Knights panting, before ending Ban finding that cucumber and shoving it in his mouth whole.

**DISAPPOINTING ORGASM ACTIVATE**

"Oh god-oh no-" he chokes, and suddenly he orgasms. He spews all over the tree, clenching his teeth as the images of all he had seen and heard swirling in his mind. The jumble of beautiful and grotesque confuse the pleasure centers in his brain, and the climax seems to stall, the pulses not nearly as intense as he had hoped it would be, after all of his agony. "Do you see?!" he screams, as he quickly finishes. "You people did this to me! I'M COMING, SO DEAL WITH IT!" And he throws his hand up above his head, showing the world the destruction the had wrought.

Arthur pants as he leans against the tree, feeling incredibly foolish. "I have got to learn to knock," he mutters to himself.

* * *

STORY OVER NOW  
HAWK MAMA HATE AUTHOR NOTE AT END OF STORY  
WHY WRITE NOTE AT END WHEN NOTE AT BEGINNING TOO  
COUNTING AUTHOR NOTE FOR WORD COUNT CHEATING  
HAWK MAMA THINK THAT SILLY  
WHY YOU STILL READING THIS  
GO WRITE HAWK MAMA REVIEW  
HAWK MAMA WANT TO BE FAMOUS IN FAN FICTION  
PUUUUGGGGOOOOO


End file.
